Return to the Labyrinth
by Arctic Foxi
Summary: When Sarah discovers that Hoggle is missing, she suspects Jareth is to blame. But when she gets to the labyrinth she finds that it has been taken over by the goblins. It is up to her and her new friends to save Hoggle, and the labyrinth.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah sat in her room brushing her hair while Ludo watched her 
    
    curiously.
    
            "What Sarah doing?" He asked
    
            "I'm brushing my hair."
    
            "Sarah brush hair!"
    
            "That's right Ludo!" Sarah said with a laugh. "Here, let me do 
    
    yours" Sarah said as she stood up. She motioned for Ludo to sit and 
    
    began to 
    
    brush his long shaggy fur. A member of the wild gang appeared and sat 
    
    on her 
    
    bed.
    
            "Hey lady! What you doin' to his head?" Sarah let out a shout 
    
    of 
    
    surprise and spun around to find him sitting on her bed.
    
            "I'm brushing his fur."
    
            "What you go doin' a thing like that for? Hey I know! Let's 
    
    play 
    
    volleyball!" He shouted, pulling off his head, and tossing to another 
    
    member 
    
    of the wild gang who had just appeared in the other side of the room.
    
            "Keep it down! My dad or stepmother might hear you!" Sarah said 
    
    urging them to quiet down. She heard her name called from downstairs, 
    
    followed by the sound of footsteps. She opened the door a crack and 
    
    stuck 
    
    her head out.
    
            "Sarah? What's going on in there?" Her dad asked.
    
            "Nothing" Sarah replied quickly. He pushed the door open and 
    
    peered 
    
    inside, and Sarah's heart dropped into her stomach.
    
            "Hmm I could have sworn I heard you talking to someone." He 
    
    said as 
    
    he turned around and headed back downstairs. Confused, Sarah looked in 
    
    her 
    
    room to find that Ludo and the two wild gang members had disappeared. 
    
    Suddenly one of them popped their head out from under the bed.
    
            "Hey lady, is it safe now?"
    
            "My name is SARAH, not lady. And yes it's safe."
    
            "Now where were we?" he shouted, pulling off his head and 
    
    tossed it 
    
    back over to the other wild gang member who had emerged from his hiding 
    
    spot 
    
    behind her dresser. They continued to volley his head while Sarah went 
    
    back 
    
    to brushing Ludo's fur.
    
            "I wonder where Hoggle is, I haven't seen him in a few days." 
    
    Sarah 
    
    said beginning to get a bit worried. "I wonder if Sir Didymus knows 
    
    where he 
    
    is." She had barely finished her sentence when she heard barking coming 
    
    from 
    
    her closet.
    
            "You called my lady?" He said, walking out of the closet.
    
            "Sir Didymus! Do you know where Hoggle is? I haven't seen him 
    
    in 
    
    almost a week." Sarah said anxiety rising in her voice.
    
            "I'm sorry my lady, but I'm afraid that I have not seen Sir 
    
    Hoggle. 
    
    But I shall help thee look for him."
    
            "Thank you. Oh I hope he's alright!" Ludo turned around and 
    
    spotted 
    
    Sir Didymus.
    
            "Brother!" he shouted letting out a grunt as he got to his 
    
    feet.
    
            "Why Sir Ludo! How art thou?"
    
            "Ludo happy!"
    
            "I am pleased to hear." Sir Didymus replied, turning back to 
    
    face 
    
    Sarah. "Now my lady, dost thou have any idea of where Sir Hoggle might 
    
    be?"
    
            "He usually stands guard at the door to the labyrinth, but he 
    
    usually comes to visit me everyday. I'm very worried about him"
    
            "I shall go seek Sir Hoggle at the entrance to the labyrinth."
    
            "Thank you so much Sir Didymus." Sarah said. She watched as he 
    
    walked back into the closet, calling for Ambrocious
    
    "Hoggle gone?" Ludo said, a tinge of sorrow in his voice.
    
    "I don't know Ludo, Sir Didymus promised to look for him for me."
    
    "Brother help Sarah!"
    
    "That's right Ludo. Well I should stop worrying so much. I'm sure he's 
    
    fine. 
    
    I mean, if it weren't for him I never would have gotten through the 
    
    labyrinth at all." Sarah said, her voice trailing off. Sarah heard her 
    
    name 
    
    called from downstairs once more. She glanced at her clock, and 
    
    realized 
    
    that she had lost track of time.
    
    "Oh no! It's almost ten o'clock! I have to get ready to go to sleep now 
    
    Ludo."
    
    "Sarah sleep?" Ludo asked
    
    "Yes, Sarah has to sleep now. I have school tomorrow. I'll see you when 
    
    I 
    
    get home." Ludo waved goodbye. Sarah heard a loud crash come from her 
    
    closet. She glanced over and saw Sir Didymus tumble out from the 
    
    closet. She 
    
    turned back around to see if Ludo had been startled but found that he, 
    
    and 
    
    the wild gang members had already disappeared.
    
    "Sarah! I won't call for you again! Come down here!" Her father called.
    
    "Sir Didymus! Hold one for one moment, I have to say goodnight to my 
    
    father 
    
    and stepmother."
    
    "For thee, I would wait forever my lady."
    
    "Thank you" Sarah said, quickly running downstairs. Her father called 
    
    her 
    
    into the living room, his face mingled with confusion and curiosity.
    
    "Sarah, I found this yesterday." He said, holding up a leader back that 
    
    jingled when he shook it. "Where did you get this?" He asked, eyeing 
    
    her 
    
    carefully. Her stepmother was sitting on the couch, staring at her with 
    
    an 
    
    accusing expression.
    
    "Sarah, did you steal this? We've brought you up much better than 
    
    this!" She 
    
    shouted.
    
    "Hoggle's jewels!" Sarah gasped under her breath.
    
    "What was that?"
    
    "I said that those are my collection of glass stones, they look like 
    
    real 
    
    gems, that why I find them so pretty." Sarah retorted quickly, saying 
    
    the 
    
    first excuse that came to her head.
    
    "How come you never told us about this before?" Her father asked
    
    "I can have something private of my own" Sarah said. She extended her 
    
    hand 
    
    and her father dropped the sack into her hand.
    
    "Now your father and I are going out for the night, we need you to 
    
    watch 
    
    Toby."
    
    "Alright" Sarah said. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sir 
    
    Didymus 
    
    descending down the stairs. She quickly said goodnight and headed 
    
    strait for 
    
    the stairs. She quickly snatched Sir Didymus before her father or 
    
    stepmother 
    
    could see him. Once upstairs she shut and locked her door, and placed 
    
    Sir 
    
    Didymus down.
    
    "I asked you to wait, you know what could have happened if they saw 
    
    you?" 
    
    She asked, still clutching Hoggle's jewels in her hands.
    
    "My lady, there is urgent news that I must tell to thee. It is of up 
    
    most 
    
    importance! I would never sever a vow under lesser conditions!" Sir 
    
    Didymus 
    
    replied in defense of his honor.
    
    "What is it?" She asked, worry once again taking over her. Sir Didymus 
    
    held 
    
    up a clear crystal ball.
    
    "I saw an owl, purest of white as is the snow. In his claws he held 
    
    this" he 
    
    replied, holding higher.
    
    "A white owl? But that could only mean . . . but he can't! Not unless I 
    
    wished!"
    
    "My lady? What troubles thee? Certainly this can't mean that Jareth has 
    
    cometh to see thee?"
    
    "It just may be" Sarah said taking the crystal ball from Sir Didymus. 
    
    She 
    
    held it up so that it caught the light.
    
    "My lady!" Sir Didymus shouted. Sarah looked over and saw what seemed 
    
    to be 
    
    Hoggle's silhouette, only in light coming from the reflection of light 
    
    off 
    
    the crystal ball.
    
    "What can this mean?" Sarah said thinking quickly while Sir Didymus 
    
    stared 
    
    in awe. "Jareth! He must have Hoggle!" Sarah shouted. He looked down at 
    
    Sir 
    
    Didymus who was clinging to her every word. "But how can this be? I 
    
    thought 
    
    I had to wish before he could do something like this." She shouted, 
    
    beginning to get rather worried and confused.
    
    "My lady, Sir Hoggle dwells at the entrance to the labyrinth. If he 
    
    ventures 
    
    forth Jareth has control over thee." Sir Didymus explained hoping to be 
    
    a 
    
    help to Sarah.
    
    "That's right! I remember now, Hoggle had explained to me that the only 
    
    reason he gave me that jinxed peach was because Jareth would have 
    
    dipped him 
    
    in the bog of eternal stench! Jareth must have kidnapped him!"
    
    "Why would Sir Jareth feel the need to capture our dear Sir Hoggle?" 
    
    Sir 
    
    Didymus asked with a tilt of his head
    
            "I don't know, but I am going to find out." Sarah said, 
    
    clenching 
    
    her fists.
    
            "I shall help thee in thy quest! Tis my noble duty!" Sir 
    
    Didymus 
    
    said, proudly holding his head high. The seriousness of the moment was 
    
    broken when one of the wild gang appeared, sitting on her ceiling 
    
    holding 
    
    his in his hands upright in Sarah's face. She let out a shout and fell 
    
    back. 
    
    Clutching her chest she darted her eyes back up at him.
    
            "Don't scare me like that!"
    
            "Sorry lady, just thought I'd drop in!" he said, falling from 
    
    the 
    
    ceiling, twisting his body so that he landed on his feet. Sarah walked 
    
    to 
    
    her bedroom window and looked outside. She watched as her father and 
    
    stepmother pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the street.
    
            "At least that takes care of the parent problem. But how am I 
    
    going 
    
    to get into the labyrinth?" Sarah asked watching as a light snow began 
    
    to 
    
    fall on the already thick blanket of snow that covered the ground. "Sir 
    
    Didymus" She began "How are you able to go between my room and the 
    
    labyrinth, aren't they set in different worlds?"
    
            "Ah my lady, thou art mistaken." He replied
    
            "Oh, how so?"
    
            "Doth entrance to the labyrinth is hidden."
    
            "That can't be though, Hoggle guarded the door at the entrance, 
    
    and 
    
    it wasn't hidden at all."
    
            "That is where thou art mistaken.
    
            "I don't understand."
    
            "When Sir Jareth showed thee the labyrinth, did thou not notice 
    
    how 
    
    thee seemed to appear there?"
    
            "Well yes, but I always thought Jareth had done it through his 
    
    powers."
    
            "You are wrong my lady, for you see, the entrance is here in 
    
    thy 
    
    very room! To see it, you must open thy mind. As you learned in the 
    
    labyrinth thou shall not taketh things for granted."
    
            "What do you mean?" Sarah asked, beginning to get rather 
    
    confused.
    
            "To see the entrance to the labyrinth, thou must do what thy 
    
    did 
    
    while in the labyrinth."
    
            "Don't take things for granted" Sarah said as her voice trailed 
    
    off. 
    
    She stared at the floor as she thought hard.
    
            "My lady?" Sir Didymus said, tugging on Sarah's shirt.
    
            "Is the entrance to the labyrinth in my closet?" Sarah asked.
    
            "Thou art correct my lady. But that is only one of many ways to 
    
    enter the labyrinth from thy very room." Sir Didymus replied. Sarah 
    
    walked 
    
    over to her closet and eyed it skeptically.
    
            "Don't take things for granted. So this isn't just a closet." 
    
    Sarah 
    
    said to herself under her breath. She reached and put her hand in and 
    
    found 
    
    that there seemed to be a liquid wall there now, transparent in 
    
    appearance. 
    
    She touched it again and watched the subtle rippling effect, which 
    
    caused 
    
    the otherwise unnoticeable wall of liquid to shimmer with a silver 
    
    light. 
    
    "Sir Didymus, will you help me find Hoggle?"
    
            "Anything for thee my lady." Sarah turned around to find a 
    
    member of 
    
    the wild gang hanging from her closet door.
    
            "Hey lady! You finally decided to come to the labyrinth to 
    
    party?"
    
            "No, I'm going to search for Hoggle."
    
            "Sounds like fun! We can have a wild time!" He shouted as he 
    
    pulled 
    
    off his head and started dribbling it across the room as he would a 
    
    basketball. He tossed his head into the closet and Sarah watched, as it 
    
    appeared to have disappeared. The wild gang member went in after his 
    
    head.
    
            "Well here goes nothing" Sarah said, taking a deep breath as 
    
    she 
    
    started to step into the closet.
    
            "Wait! My lady!" Sarah stopped suddenly and looked at Sir 
    
    Didymus 
    
    curiously. "Didst thou forget that it is winter? The snow may cause 
    
    thee to 
    
    freeze! Please my lady, dress accordingly for you are not suited for 
    
    the 
    
    cold winter in such dressings." Sarah looked down at herself, realizing 
    
    that 
    
    she had forgotten she was in her pajamas. She changed her outfit, 
    
    putting on 
    
    her warmest clothes. She glanced down at Sir Didymus who was now 
    
    standing by 
    
    her side and walked over to her closet. "Art thou ready, my lady?" 
    
    Taking a 
    
    deep breath Sarah glanced down at him.
    
            "Ready as ever" Sarah said as she stepped through her closet.


	2. Chapter2

When Sarah emerged through her closet she found herself standing where she had been when Jareth had told her how much time she had left to solve the labyrinth. She looked to her left and recognized the tree with a clock that had thirteen numbers on it. She could hear Sir Didymus whistling for Ambrocious behind her, and one of the wild gang by her side.  
  
"Well lady, you remember where the door is don't you?" Sarah took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Sarah!" A deep slow voice called from to her left. She turned around to find Ludo making his way towards her.  
  
"Ludo!" The tall beast came up to her and gave her a hug. With that, the small group started on their way. Sarah's mind was flooding with memories as she walked up to the place where she had first met Hoggle. She could almost see him spraying the faeries. She remembered the one statement he made to her that was the reason she was able to solve the labyrinth.  
  
"You know what your problem is? You take too many things for granted. Take this labyrinth for instance. Even if you do get to the center, you'll never get out." His words echoed in her mind. She knew that the labyrinth was full of tricks at every turn, and without Hoggle's help she would never have overcome them.  
  
"I'm coming Hoggle," She said under her breath. The group was startled when they heard a loud crash followed by many voices.  
  
"Ludo scared!" Ludo cried, walking up to Sarah for protection.  
  
"It's okay Ludo, I wont let anything happen to you!"  
  
"Hey lady, I can take my head off and look over the wall to see what it is that's makin' all that noise!" The wild gang member exclaimed.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Sarah said. She watched as he flapped his ears wildly, causing his head to rise up above his body and peer over the towering wall.  
  
"Hey Lady! It's those Goblin dudes again! They're everywhere!" He explained.  
"Well how do we get in?"  
  
"I don't know lady, but I a fugitive in there, they know me as Blinker, so call me Chance." He said  
  
"Chance?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yeah lady, it's the name 'a the guy who betrayed the wild gang! They gone and made it 'gainst the law to be wild n' free!" he shouted, his fur starting to bristle. "if I use his name we'll have less trouble with the Goblins, most of 'em don't know what Chance looks like!"  
  
"That'll be an advantage! But how do we get inside?" Sarah asked, watching Ludo as he continued to push against the door in vein.  
  
"Ludo stop, pushing the door isn't going to do anything. Hoggle had to have done something to open the door. . ." Sarah said, her voice trailing off as she thought hard about what Hoggle did to open the door.  
  
"So where is it?" Sarah asked, rather frustrated  
  
"Where is what?" Hoggle said calmly.  
  
"The door!"  
  
"What door?" Hoggle continued, his tone remaining rather calm.  
  
"It's useless asking you anything!" Sarah said dropping her arms in frustration.  
  
"Not if you ask the right questions." Hoggle said  
  
"How do I get into the labyrinth?"  
  
"Ah! You gets in- there" Hoggle said, pointing to a section of wall that opened up like a door.  
  
Sarah snapped out of her memory and looked at the spot where Ludo had just been pushing. She pointed at the door and mimicked Hoggle's exact works.  
  
"Ah! You gets in- there" She said, eyeing the door carefully. The others watched her, then looked at the door. After several moments passes Sarah stomped her foot in frustration. She sat down and put her head in her hands and pondered what to do. Several moments passes when she heard what she thought was the sound of the stone doors shifting. She looked up and saw that the doors were in fact opening. Sir Didymus and Ludo were staring that the door curiously while Blinker sat in the pool around the fountain, the small statues arm pointing down into the water.  
  
"Ludo open door!" Ludo shouted.  
  
"My Lady- the arm of doth statue must have been the key to unlock the door to the Labyrinth!" Sir Didymus said, mounting on to Ambrocious once more. The small group gathered close and Blinker volunteered to lead in case they ran into a goblin. He took his head off his shoulders and peered around the corner.  
  
"Hey lady! The coast is all clear! We better get goin if we're gonna get the short dude!" Sarah nodded and everyone followed Blinker's lead. After taking a few steps Sarah instantly noticed that there were several inches of snow on the ground.  
  
"This is odd! There's no snow outside, but in here there is!"  
  
"Ground white!" Ludo shouted, picking up a pile of it with his large paws. He formed in into a tightly packed snowball and threw it at Blinker who was thrown off his feet face first into the snow. He pushed himself to his feet; forming a snowball himself and quickly throwing it back at Ludo who watched it hit his chest wish amusement.  
  
Sarah felt a chill run through her as she watched Ludo and Blinker continue with their snowball fight. She watched in amazement, wondering how they managed to form and throw the snowballs without freezing their hands. She reached down and picked up some snow and began packing it when she let out a shout and dropped it and immediately began rubbing her hands together.  
  
"How do you do that? My hands are freezing and I didn't even make one snowball!" Sarah shouted as she began to blow on her hands and rub them together.  
"Lady, we got fur r'member? And we gots paddin' on our hands!" Blinker shouted holding up his hands as a snowball sailed towards him and hit him in the head knocking him to the ground. Within a matter of five seconds he had leapt to his feet and thrown a snowball back at Ludo who watched it his chest.  
  
"Oh! I should have guessed" Sarah said with a laugh. "we better be on our way though." The others nodded in agreement and started on their way. After they had been walking for several minutes Dir Didymus began sniffing the air.  
  
"My Lady, the air is full of the stench of goblins! Shall we fight then to the death?" he cried as he began to bark wildly waving his rod in the air nearly hitting Sarah. She quickly put her finger to his nose and tried to quiet him. Blinker then turned around and joined Sarah in her attempts.  
  
"Yo chill out fox dude! They is gonna year you if you keep on makin' such a ruckus! Now shh! And remember to call me Chance if they go an' ask!" He turned around only to bump into a group of stout Goblins.  
  
"Why would they call you Chance? He's up in the castle!" The lead Goblin shouted with a sly grin on his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright boys take 'em, these wise guys tried to get away posing as prisoners of Chance, and that guy there claimed to be Chance himself!" The lead Goblin cried. Ludo began to howl and the ground started to rumble.  
  
"Good idea Ludo!" Sarah cried, remember his ability to call upon the rocks. "Why Sir Ludo, thou art very intelligent! Now come, let us fly to safety!" Sir Didymus stated and mounted upon Ambrocious. The group ran while the Goblins were distracted with the rocks that seemed to have appeared from nowhere.  
  
"Hey lady, now where do we go?" Blinker asked.  
  
"Well when I came here last I fell down a tunnel of hands and went through the Bog of Eternal stench. Sir Didymus, you're home is there is it not?" Sarah asked turning to her fox friend.  
  
"Thou art correct! Come, follow thusly, I shall show thee the path to yonder bog!" Sir Didymus said proudly.  
  
"Bog smell bad!" Ludo grunted  
  
"Oh I know Ludo, but come on, we have to do this to save Hoggle!" Sarah said. "Come on dudes, we ain't got much time! Those Goblins are gainin lotta power!" Blinker said leaping up into a tree.  
  
"What can you see from up there?" Sarah asked.  
  
"There's a lotta goblins I can tell you that much." He replied before leaping to the ground, his ear getting stuck on one of the branches causing his head to come off his shoulders. "Hey where my head go!" He shouted waving his hands where his head was. Sarah plucked it from the tree and placed it back on his head. Blinker thanked her and they continued on their way to the Bog of Eternal Stench. They reached it within a half hour and Sarah lurched back placing her hand over her nose and mouth.  
  
"Oh my God, it's worse than I remember!" Sarah cried.  
  
"Smell bad!" Ludo grunted shaking his gruffy head.  
  
"Like I hath mentioned before, the air is sweet! Of what stench speaketh thou? The air smells sweeter than all my years in the Bog." Sir Didymus said taking a deep breath. "Now let's go to where the bridge once stood, Sir Ludo hath called upon the rocks once before, he shalt be able to do it once again."  
  
"Rocks friend." Ludo said happily.  
  
"Oh no, the rocks from before are gone. Ludo can you call upon them again?" Sarah asked. Almost immediately Ludo broke out into a howl and the rocks rose from the bog once again.  
  
"Yo guys, lets high tail it outta here, this smell is makin me sick!" Blinker said cringing up a bit. The group crossed the row of rocks carefully and ran out of the bog as fast as they could. Once they were in a clearing they stopped and looked at the castle which was now only about a mile away.  
  
"Come on guys, we don't have much further to go." Sarah began. "Don't worry Hoggle, I'm coming" She whispered quietly, inaudible to the others.  
  
"Hey lady you comin?"  
  
"Yes I'm coming, and stop calling my 'lady' my name is Sarah."  
  
"Okay; Sarah, now come on we gotta hurry!"  
  
"Let's go!" She shouted as the group continued on their journey to the castle. After walking for about five minutes a member of the wild gang appeared with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Tizzy, what are you up to now?" Blinker said sternly.  
  
"I been following you guys! C'mon let me join yous!"  
  
"Tizz this ain't no place for kids, now get back to your mother!" He shouted, which surprised the others who had never seen any member of the wild gang so irritated or stern.  
  
"Aw Blinker, lemme join! You ain't much older than a kid yourself, if you can join why ain't I allowed to? You knows that I is the fastest runner outta the whole gang! I could come in handy!"  
  
"Kid, I already told ya, this is too dangerous for a kid like you! If you were t' get hurt your mother would kill me!" he shouted back  
  
"Mom knows I gone! She said it brave that I'm trying to help save Hoggle!" "How did you know that's what we're doing?" Blinker said, rather surprised, as were the others.  
  
"I told you I been following you! I can hear you know." Tizzy said standing up as tall as she could, but still was barely up to Blinker's chest.  
  
"Your mom knows you here?" He said eyeing her skeptically.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Fine, come alone, but be careful I don't wanna be taking the wrap if you get hurt!"  
  
"I'll be alright! I've escaped those ugly goblins b'fore, I'll do it again if I gots to!"  
  
"Ludo save if trouble come!" Ludo proclaimed proudly.  
  
"And I will guard thee with my life!" Sir Didymus chipped in.  
  
"And I'll be sure to make sure she's safe." Sarah said finally. Blinker looked at the group and nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well then what we waiting for! We gonna show those goblins who boss 'round here!" He said pulling his head off his shoulders and starting tossing it into the air and Tizzy joined in.  
  
"Wilt thou stop fooling about, we must save Sir Hoggle!" Sir Didymus said. "We better hurry! Who knows what they're doing to him!" Sarah exclaimed breaking out into a run.  
  
"Wait up my lady! Don't leave us all behind!" Sir Didymus shouted  
  
"Yeah lady wait up!" Blinker called. The group ran to catch up with Sarah and they all stopped short upon reaching the gate that lead to the goblin city.  
  
Sorry it's so short! More will come soon! Review please!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

            I FINALLY wrote a new chapter ^.^ (no one has to come kill me now) Sorry that it's a bit short but I'm pressed for time and I wanted to update it, It's only a half chapter really but I'll most more later.  I wrote it so short to assure you all that I'm not abandoning this story!

"Well this is it" Sarah said turning to her companions.  "Let's-" She was cut off when the ground beneath her gave way and she fell down a deep hole.

            "Hey lady wait up!" Blinker shouted before leaping down the hole after her.  The rest of the group did as well but Ludo soon found himself stuck halfway into the hole, and his howls didn't reach the ears of his friends below.

            "Everyone alright?" Tizzy called as she brushed the dirt off of her fur.

            "I am fine my fair maiden." Sir Didymus said.  'Doth anyone needeth my assistance?" 

            "I think we're all fine." Sarah said, trying to ignore the pain in her ankles caused by the impact of the fall.  "Blinker are you alright?" She asked, realizing that he hadn't answered their calls since the fall.  "Blinker?" She called once more, her voice echoing throughout the cavern. "This is not good." She said.

            "My lady we should search for Sir Blinker, and Sir Ludo!" 

            "He tells _me_ that it's too dang'rous, that _I_ would gets hurt an' look who's lyin' on the ground unconscious!" Tizzy cried with a smirk.

            "Blinker!" Sarah cried as she ran to his side.  She turned him over to notice a wound on his head.  "Sir Didymus what should we do?" She asked.

            "Carry him my Lady, for there is naught that can do at the present time. We must push foreword should we hope to find Sir Hoggle."  Sarah sighed and picked up her friend and looked around for Ludo, when she heard a faint howl.

            "Ludo!" She cried upon recognizing the great beasts howls.  "Ludo!"

            "Sarah!" A faint voice cried.  She quickly laid Blinker back down and began to look around for a method in which to free Ludo.  

            "Tizzy, Sir Didymus he's at least fifteen feet up!" She cried, realizing that there was no way to get him down from where they were.  "What are we going to do?" She said dropping her hands.

            "We gots to gets back up there and push 'im out!" Tizzy cried excitedly.

            "Come my lady, carry Sir Blinker and we shall rush to the aid of Sir Ludo." Sir Didymus explained as he inspected Ambrocious, relieved to find that he was unhurt.  The trip carried on disheartened by the setback, although Tizzy's demeanor did not seem to change.  Neither of the three spoke as the carried on through the cavern that became ever darker as they continued.  After several minute's a small groan from Blinker broke the silence.

            "Sir Blinker! Art thou feeling better?" Sir Didymus cried while Sarah laid him down.

            "Where are we?" He asked as he tried to adjust his eyes to the unnatural darkness.

            "I don't know, but we don't have time to stop.  I'll carry you for now." Sarah said as she picked him back up and the group continued on it's way, unaware of Tizzy's joyful skipping around.  Blinker seemed to be sensing her strange behavior without seeing her and leapt out of Sarah's arms. "Blinker!" Sarah shouted perplexed.

            "Tizzy?" He asked before breaking into a run through the darkness, but stumbled after only a few feet.

            "You're not fit to run now calm down, I know that isn't easy for a wild gang guy, but try." She said as she picked him back up and carried him through the hall, following Tizzy's lead.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for another long wait . here's the next chapter!

            Blinker couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with Tizzy, for she wasn't quite acting herself. 

            "Tizzy you alright?  You actin' weird" He asked.

            "Course!" She said laughed as she pulled her head off her shoulders and bounced it off his head while Sarah struggled to prevent him from throwing himself

            "How do we get out of here? We have to go back for Ludo." Sarah said, her voice betraying her worry.

            "Do not worry my lady, we shall find Sir Ludo in due time!  Come, let us work together!  Sir Ludo said, stressing his last four words as he glared at Blinker and Tizzy, obviously offended by their inability to remain civil.

            "He started it!" Tizzy wined.

            "Stop it!" Sarah shouted suddenly.  Everyone stopped and looked at her, startled by her uncharacteristic frustration.  "We have to find Ludo, then go back to finding Hoggle and figure out what is going on here and figure out how this 'Chance' overpowered Jareth."  She explained between grunts as she continued to struggle holding Blinker back from Tizzy, who was antagonizing him by sticking her tongue out at him mere inches from his reach.

            "Why canst thou be civilized with one another?" Sir Didymus said. 

            "He's right you two." 

            "Fine! S'long as she stops actin' like a child!" Blinker stated.

            "I'm not actin' like a child!"

            "You _both_ are acting like children now calm down!  If we want to save Ludo and Hoggle we have to work together!" Sarah snapped as she began to grow impatient.  She dropped Blinker rather unceremoniously to the floor and continued walking, Sir Didymus following by her side, riding his steed Ambrocious.  Tizzy gave Blinker a sly smile before skipping ahead of the group once more while Blinker walked several feet behind rather flustered over what had just happened.

            Nearly twenty minutes had passed when the group finally was able to make out a faint light in the distance.

            "Look my lady, a light at the end of yonder tunnel." Sir Didymus said excitedly.  

            "Blinker, Tizzy, who two have been very quiet, are you okay?" She asked.  Tizzy went skipping by her bouncing her head, as Blinker came up uncharacteristically calm and quiet.  

            "I fine." He said blankly.  The others could sense that he wasn't, but chose not to question him further.  However, Tizzy seemed to be enjoying his discomfort while the others were oblivious to her bliss.  They continued walking until they emerged from the winding tunnel, all but blinded by the light.  They shielded their faced while their eyes came back into focus and they scanned their surroundings.

            "How do we get back to where Ludo was stuck?" Sarah asked.

            "That-a-way." Blinker said as much of his energy seemed to suddenly return.  He took his head off his shoulders and began to bounce it about.

            "Blinker?  Why are you so happy all of a sudden."

            "I a wild child r'member, bein' in the dark too long takes it's toll." He said, hiding the fact that much of his ecstasy was due to Tizzy's silence.

            "That must be why Tizzy has been so quiet too." Sarah said.

            "Come my lady, we must make haste and find Sir Ludo before the dastly goblins do!"  Sarah followed him as they headed back over a path that lead over the tunnel they had just emerged from.  The path seemed to go on forever until they heard distant howls that they recognized immediately as Ludo's.  

            "Ludo!" Sarah cried as she ran in the direction of the howls.

            "My lady stop! It's a trap!" Sir Didymus cried.  Sarah stopped short, past experience had told her that Sir Didymus was most likely correct.  "Dost thou not notice how the howls do not cometh from strait ahead?  The sound cometh from there." He said, pointing slightly to the left.

            "How did you notice that?"

            "My ears are as keen as my smell.  I have dwelled in yonder labyrinth all my life, I have learned of its tricks my lady."  He explained.  The continued onward and after another twenty minutes they could hear the howls once more.

            "Ludo?" Sarah cried out.  She saw Sir Didymus ride ahead and followed, and they quickly found Ludo just as he had been after the fall.  "Ludo!"

            "Sarah! Sarah!" Ludo cried.  

            "We'll get you out!" She cried.  She looked around for anything to help pull him out when her eyes fell upon a length of rope.       "That'll work." She said.  She walked over to it but as she reached out to grab it something wrapped around her foot and next she knew she was hanging upside-down by her ankle.

"Sarah stuck!" Ludo grunted.

 "This is really unfair!" She said suddenly.   The others looked at her oddly, Blinker limping on his injured leg. 

            "I'll get you down lady!"

            "My name is Sarah, _Sarah!_" She said in another futile attempt to teach one of the wild gang her name.  Blinker flapped his ears and chewed the rope until it snapped, allowing Sarah to fall to the ground.  "Ow that hurt." She said as she staggered to her feet.  She tied the rope under Ludo's arms and had the others help her swing the remaining length of the rope over a branch.  "Ludo push on the ground while we pull the rope." She said.  Everyone did as told and after less than a minute Ludo had been freed.

            "Sarah save Ludo!" He grunted as he hugged her.

            "Are you okay?"

            "Uh-huh."

            "That's good! Now c'mon we have to find Hoggle.  You're the strongest so can you carry Blinker? He's hurt." She said.  Ludo nodded and picked him up while Sarah looked about, a perplexed look twisting her features. "Where's Tizzy?" She asked as she looked around to find that she was nowhere in sight.

Hope you liked!!!


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm going to be moving this fanfic one chapter at a time to my other account fuzzi fox. 


End file.
